Eric, Eric, and Eric
"Eric, Eric, and Eric" is the twentieth, twenty-first, and twenty-second chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. Synopsis Mr. Kidswatter confronts the three Erics about a mean note written towards him. Plot Mr. Kidswatter's voice booms over the loudspeaker, calling for Eric to be sent to his office. Mrs. Jewls is confused. She asks when a loudspeaker was installed, and Jenny tells her Louis put it in yesterday. Mrs. Jewls is still confused because she has three Erics in her class. She doesn't know which one Mr. Kidswatter means, so she decides to send Eric Fry. Eric Fry trembles as he walks downstairs, finding it unfair how every time an Eric gets in trouble, he ends up taking the blame. He enters Mr. Kidswatter's office, standing against the wall as far from Mr. Kidswatter as possible, but Kidswatter has Eric Fry move closer. Mr. Kidswatter tells Eric Fry that they can do it the easy way or the hard way, but Eric Fry has no clue what Mr. Kidswatter is talking about. Mr. Kidswatter decides to do it the hard way, and starts asking Eric Fry a series of questions. First he asks Eric Fry the last time he sharpened his pencil, but he has trouble remembering out of fear. He then asks Eric Fry where he was the previous day at twelve fifteen, and Eric Fry recalls that he was eating lunch and playing kickball. He asks if Eric Fry kicks with his left foot, but Eric says he's right footed. Kidswatter asks if Eric Fry has ever gotten his hair cut at Charley's Barber Shop, and Eric claims he had two weeks ago. Mr. Kidswatters feels as if he finally has the answer, and asks Eric Fry if he knows what a Mugworm Griblick is, but Eric Fry says it can't be him, and that there are two other Erics in his class. Back up in Mrs. Jewls's class, Kidswatter's voice booms over the loudspeaker again, asking for another Eric. Mrs. Jewls sends down Eric Ovens, who is very worried as he walks down the steps, wondering why his parents had to name him Eric above any other name. Eric Ovens sits in the chair and notices Eric Fry is missing, and asks what happened, but Mr. Kidswatter claims he'll ask the questions. He asks if Eric Ovens had a spelling test last Friday, something Eric Fry revealed in his claims, and Eric Ovens is fearful to know how Mr. Kidswatter figured that out. He asks when Eric Ovens last sharpened his pencil, and Eric Ovens recalls sharpening it that morning after Maurecia stepped on it. Kidswatter asks if Eric Ovens played kickball yesterday, but Eric says he played tetherball. Kidswatter asks if Eric Ovens is left or right handed, and Eric Ovens says he's right handed. Kidswatter proceeds to throw a stapler at him, and Eric Ovens catches it in his right hand. Mr. Kidswatter decides to ask if Eric Ovens had ever gotten a haircut at Charley's Barber Shop. Eric Ovens claims he hasn't, but he'll go right now if Kidswatter wants, but Kidswatter holds him in the office. Mr. Kidswatter asks Eric if he knows what a Mugworm Griblick is, and Eric Ovens screams. On the thirtieth story, Eric Fry calls for the last Eric, to which Eric Bacon swiftly hops out of his seat, and bounces down the stairs. He walks straight into the principal's office, swiftly taking a seat in the chair. He looks into Kidswatter's mirrored sunglasses, and combs his hair, neatly cut the day before at Charley's Barber Shop at 12:15. Mr. Kidswatter asks the last time Eric Bacon sharpened his pencil. Eric Bacon immediately responds that it was November 11th, three minutes before five in the afternoon, because that was when his watch stopped. He asks where he was yesterday at 12:15, and Eric Bacon says he was in the garden, sipping tea. He asks if Maurecia stepped on someone's pencil that morning and whose, and Eric Bacon says she stepped on everyone's pencil. Mr. Kidswatter asks if Eric Bacon is left-handed or right-footed, and Eric Bacon states he kicks with his right hand and writes with his left foot. Mr. Kidswatter asks if Eric Bacon has ever been to Charley's Barber Shop, but Eric Bacon says he's wearing a wig. Mr. Kidswatter asks if he knows what a Mugworm Griblick is, but Eric Bacon states he doesn't know, but he can look it up in a dictionary if necessary. Mr. Kidswatter decides to let out the other two Erics from under his desk, and notes one of them must be lying, and that whenever he catches them, they will be so sorry. Mr. Kidswatter gives one last chance to fess up. Eric Fry and Eric Ovens shiver with fear, but Eric Bacon simply has everyone leave and leads them back upstairs to Mrs. Jewls's class. Mr. Kidswatter observes a small white card on his desk. The card is from Charley's Barber Shop, with a note saying someone named Eric had an appointment on Tuesday, at 12:15. On the back, a left-handed person had written with a sharp pencil "Mr. Kidswatter is a Mugworm Griblick." Characters *Mr. Kidswatter *Mrs. Jewls *Louis (mentioned) *Jenny *Eric Fry *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Eric Ovens's parents (mentioned) *Maurecia (mentioned) Trivia *Due to "A Bad Case of the Sillies," "A Wonderful Teacher," and "Forever is Never" all being listed as chapter 19, this chapter is listed as chapter 20, 21, and 22. Gallery Eric, Eric, and Eric 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Eric, Eric, and Eric 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Eric, Eric, and Eric Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Fry Ovens Bacon Eric, Eric, and Eric.png|Peter Allen second illustration (UK) Eric, Eric, and Eric Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Book chapters